Alter Ego
by Ayaka620
Summary: After the accident Quinn is in a coma and physically, heals perfectly, just as the doctor predicted. But, what they didn't predict, after her waking up, was Quinn's new personality, her alter ego.


**Alter Ego**

**Summary: **After the accident Quinn is in a coma and physically, heals perfectly, just as the doctor predicted. But, what they didn't predict, after her waking up, was Quinn's new personality, her alter ego.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (yet).

* * *

Rachel stepped slowly into the room her eyes searching for any site of the blonde. Rachel stopped in her tracks as she noticed the bed surrounded by a curtain that hung from the ceiling. It blocked the brunette's vision from the blond that lay helpless before her.

The brunette took a deep breath as she approached the curtain and slowly peeled it back, instantly feeling the tears brimming at her eyes.

"Quinn," Rachel stated breathlessly, as her chest constricted at the sight of the blonde. Quinn lay beaten and bruised, with cuts all along her face with a large gash at the top of her head.

Rachel took a quick intake of breath as she observed the blonde's surroundings. Everything was silent except the hiss of the ventilator's pump that rose up and down, filling the blonde's lungs with air.

The brunette trembled as she took a hesitant step forward, eyes set on Quinn's peaceful face. She slowly raised a hand giving the blonde's cheek the lightest of touches.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel whispered as she bit her lip and watched the sleeping form. "This is all my fault."

Moments passed as she continued to stare at the blonde, lost in her own thoughts as she failed to notice the figure that appeared next to her.

"It's not your fault, Berry," Santana stated as Rachel snapped her head towards the Latina's voice. Santana folded her arms across her chest, as she stood tall next to shorter girl. "It could have happened to anyone."

"But I was texting her and she must have taken her eyes-" Rachel began but was quickly cut off by the Latina.

"No. That guy ran the red. He was drunk and fucking hit Q," Santana seethed at the mere mention of the other driver, who was by the way just fine. " That douche bag has nothing more than a few scratches on him. Fucking prick."

Rachel nodded sadly as she turned her attention towards Quinn once more. You could see the blonde struggling to breathe as her intakes came hard and deep but only getting the slightest bit of oxygen.

"What have the doctors said about Q?" Santana questioned as neither one of them took their eyes off of the blonde.

"I haven't heard much. They won't release any information unless you are immediate family," Rachel answered sadly as the Latina nodded.

The pair remained silent for a few more moments as they heard fast clicking's on the tile floor. Both pairs of eyes flew to the curtain as a frantic Mrs. Fabray pulled back the cloth.

"Quinnie!" Mrs. Fabray stated hysterically as she approached Quinn's bedside opposite the other two girls. "I'm so sorry baby, I came as soon as I could," Mrs. Fabray cooed as she soothed her daughter's face with her hand. "I'm so-so sorry, I should have- I should have just let you see her…I-"

"Mrs. Fabray?" Rachel questioned as she snapped the older blonde out of her trance who finally noticed the girls also in her presence."

"Girls," Mrs. Fabray stated as her lip quivered. "I should have gotten here sooner. I'm glad Quinnie had someone by her side."

Both girls nodded as they all watched Quinn in silence. Moments passed, as Rachel was the first to break the silence. "Do you know what Quinn's condition is, Mrs. Fabray?"

"The doctors didn't tell you girls?" Mrs. Fabray stated in shock.

"They would only speak to immediate family," Rachel answered sadly. "We were lucky to even get in here. They said only two non family guests were allowed at a time."

Mrs. Fabray nodded in understanding as she stared at her daughter once more, pushing her fallen hair softly out of her face. "They said that she's is in critical condition and is in the state of comatose."

"Do they know when she'll wake up?" Santana questioned as Rachel looked at Mrs. Fabray who remained stoic.

"They said, its indefinite, but her wounds will heal," Mrs. Fabray answered as she took a light breath. "It's up to her to wake up."

Both girls nodded as another voice announced itself. "Mrs. Fabray?" a nurse questioned as she stood by the doorway.

"Yes?" the older blonde replied as she glanced in the nurse's direction.

"We need you to fill out some paperwork, if you can follow me please."

Mrs. Fabray nodded as she turned back towards the two girls. "Girls, if you'll excuse me," Mrs. Fabray stated as she walked towards the nurse but stopped just before exiting the room. "Oh, but, Rachel if you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with you when I get back."

Rachel nodded dumbly at the unexpected request. "Of course Mrs. Fabray," Rachel replied which earned her a soft smile and nod from the older blonde.

"Thank you, I'll see you girls later," Mrs. Fabray stated as she gave Rachel and Santana a courteous nod.

Moments of silence passed as Santana gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm going to head out Berry. I'm going to check on B, she's taking this pretty hard."

Rachel nodded in understanding and smiled as she met the Latina's gaze. "I'll see you two later?"

Santana nodded as she returned the smile and stopping at the door before exiting. "I'll bring B with me."

Rachel watched as the Latina left, leaving her alone with the sleeping blonde.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered as she gazed at blonde once more. "I'm so sorry, this happened to you. "

Rachel took a deep breath as she kept her eyes on the blonde and felt one tear escape from the corner of her eye. She slowly opened her mouth and released every emotion she had, in the only way she knew how.

"_Hello world__  
__Hope you're listening__  
__Forgive me if I'm young__  
__or speaking out of turn__  
__There's someone I've been missing__  
__I think that they could be__  
__The better half of me__  
__They're in their wrong place trying to make it right__  
__But I'm tired of justifying__  
__So I say you'll.."_

Rachel opened her eyes and stared at the blonde letting her emotions override her.

"_Come home__  
__Come home__  
__Cause I've been waiting for you__  
__For so long__  
__For so long__  
__And right now there's a war between the vanities__  
__But all I see is you and me__  
__The fight for you is all I've ever known__  
__So come home__  
__Oooh…"_

Rachel gazed intensely at the sleeping blonde as she lifted a hand and slowly grazed her fingers against the blonde's cheek, singing the next line with a quivering voice.

"_I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything i see  
The world ain't as half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons  
All the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now..yeahh  
Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
Until then.."_

"Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Oooh"

Rachel took a deep breath as the most meaningful part of the song came across her lips, feeling every emotion intense with each word that passed._  
_

"_Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
So hear this now.."_

Rachel placed her hand on top of Quinn's hoping to feel a response as she sang the chorus for the last time.

"Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Come home…"

Rachel closed her eyes on the last note and allowed herself to absorb in the emotions of the song. She breathed out as she finished the last line and kept her eyes closed as tears streamed down her face. 'Please come home, Quinn,' Rachel whispered as she heard a light sniffle behind her.

The brunette turned around at the sudden intrusion and came face to face with Mrs. Fabray finding tears streaming down the older blondes face as well.

"That was beautiful, Rachel."

"Mrs. Fabray-" Rachel began but was cut off as the older blonde shook her head and held up her hand to stop the brunette.

"Quinnie, had always spoken highly of how tantalizing beautiful your voice was, but the way she described it is nothing in comparison to the real thing." Mrs. Fabray stated as she wiped at her tears and saw a blush instantly appear on the brunette's cheeks.

"Thank you," Rachel stated shyly as she wiped at her own tears and watched as Mrs. Fabray approached her daughter once more, instantly grazing her daughter's face.

Moments of silence passed as both women stared at the sleeping blonde, emotions beginning to rise once more. Mrs. Fabray took one last look at her daughter before tarring her eyes away from the blonde and turning her attention to the shorter girl beside her.

"Rachel," Mrs. Fabray stated as the brunette turned to face the taller woman and took a deep breath. "I need to apologize to you."

"Mrs. Fabray?" Rachel stated, confusion evident on her face.

"I should have listened to Quinnie," Mrs. Fabray stated as she passed a glance to her daughter, and Rachel remained silent. "I should have listened to her reasons, but I didn't want to listen. "

The brunette opened her mouth to question the older blonde but quickly shut it as she saw the struggle on the woman's face.

"If I had listened then maybe this wouldn't have happened. I just didn't want her making a mistake," Mrs. Fabray stated as she shook her head as tears began to surface once more. "I thought she was being silly and immature and didn't know what she was doing. I thought that she was making a mistake, but it was me making the mistake of not letting her go to you."

"Mrs. Fabray?" Rachel stated more confused than ever as the older blonde shook her head and gave a small chuckle.

"I didn't realize what a wonderful girl you truly are, Rachel," Mrs. Fabray stated as she looked into brunette's eyes. "I should have never doubted Quinnie."

"Mrs. Fabray," Rachel began as the taller woman turned her gaze to Quinn once more. "I-I don't understand what you mean. Can you elaborate?"

Mrs. Fabray chuckled as a small smiled graced her face. "Quinnie always said you liked thorough explanations," Mrs. Fabray stated as she turned to face the brunette. "I'll let Quinnie explain when she wakes up. You should hear it from her."

Rachel remained silent unsure of how to respond to the older woman's statements but never had a chance to respond a sudden knock sounded at the door.

"Excuse me," a nurse interrupted as she stepped into the room. "Visitation for non-family members is over. You may return in the morning."

Rachel nodded as the nurse turned away and exited but quickly turned back to the sleeping blonde, feeling anxiety at the thought of leaving her friend.

"Don't worry," Mrs. Fabray stated as she saw the anxiety on the brunette's face. "I'll be staying with her throughout the night."

Rachel nodded as she turned to exit but not before giving one glance at the sleeping form. "I'll be back tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Mrs. Fabray smiled the biggest smile the brunette had ever seen grace the older woman's face as she nodded and responded. "That would be wonderful Rachel and I know Quinn would appreciate it."

Rachel bit her lip as she nodded and slowly left the room.

The next day, true to her word, Rachel appeared in the afternoon immediately after school.

This seemed to turn into a pattern, as Rachel would arrive in the afternoon, giving Mrs. Fabray a break as she would leave and would reappear just before visitation hours would end. Days passed which seemed like weeks and weeks passed which seemed like months. But everyday, the brunette would sing that same song to the sleeping blonde, hoping that somehow she would hear it. That she would know that someone was waiting for her on the other side for her to open her eyes.

But, it was on the 21st day, the 21st time singing the song that they saw the first sign of hope.

Rachel lifted her head in shock as she felt the blonde stir beneath her. First, her thumb twitched then her hand.

"Nurse!" Rachel yelled unable to keep her eyes off the moving hand as a nurse came running into the room.

"Is something wrong?" The nurse gasped as Rachel could only point at Quinn's hand. The nurse followed Rachel's pointed direction until it landed on the blonde's twitching hand, causing her eyes to widen in shock. She quickly approached the blonde checking her pulse and checking her vitals.

After listening to blonde's pulse for a few seconds, the nurse turned and rushed out of the room but not before yelling to Rachel. "I'll get the doctor!"

Rachel nodded as she watched the nurse rush out in search for the doctor but quickly turned her attention back to the blonde.

In less than a minute Quinn's primary doctor appeared. "What happened," he questioned as he approached the blonde examining her.

"I was just singing to her, and then her thumb started to twitch, then her hand," Rachel breathed out as the doctor continued to examine the blonde.

After a few moments the doctor took down notes then turned to Rachel. "It's a good sign. Your singing may have helped her. It's not a proven method but I've seen it done before. Some comatose patients have visitors that read, sing or even just speak to them while in their comatose state and somehow it brings the patient back."

Rachel nodded in astonishment as the doctor continued. "Just keep what you're doing, it may only be a matter of time before she wakes up."

"Really?" Rachel questioned in shock as the doctor nodded as he placed his chart down.

"It's definitely possible. Like I said, I've seen it done before," he replied as he placed his pen back in his pocket and turned to Rachel. "Just be patient, and have faith."

Rachel nodded as the doctor returned the gesture. "Thank you," Rachel stated as the doctor began to leave.

"It's not me you should be thanking, its yourself," he stated with a small smile as he exited bringing a similar smile to the brunette's own face.

After news broke out that Quinn had progress, more visitors came in hope of being there when the blonde would wake. The entire glee club as did more than half of the McKinley staff came to visit. It seemed that everyone was anticipating the moment the blonde would finally open her eyes.

But it wasn't until three days later; in the presence of only Rachel did the blonde finally leave the state of comatose. Quinn stirred as whole parts of her body moved. Rachel frozen in shock sat still as she watched the blonde.

Seconds passed which seemed like eternity but Quinn's eyes opened ever so slowly, revealing the lightest shade of hazel, Rachel had ever seen on the blonde. Hazel eyes blinked in rapid succession as they adjusted to the streaming sunlight and Rachel watched in astonishment.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered quietly as Quinn slowly turned and met the brunette's gaze.

"Rachel," Quinn stated in a soft hoarse voice as she reached out with one hand and cupped the brunette's cheek, a smile gracing her lips. "You're here."

"I am," Rachel replied as she placed a hand of her own over Quinn's and smiled as tears brimmed to the surface. "I'm so glad you're okay, an-and that you're still here."

"Of course I am," Quinn stated with a small chuckle. "I said I was on my way."

Rachel smiled and chuckled, letting her tears escape and cascade down her face.

"Hey, don't cry," Quinn stated as she attempted to lean up but struggled as she did.

"Don't move," Rachel stated in worry as the blonde settled back down and raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

Moments of silence passed as Quinn stared at Rachel as if seeing her for the first time. "Did you," Quinn hesitantly began as she bit her lip and now avoided the brunette's gaze. "Did you marry him?"

Rachel was taken aback by the question; shocked that this was the blonde's first immediate thought.

"Umm," Rachel hesitated as she shook her head. "No, we didn't go through with it."

Quinn visibly sighed in relief as she laughed to herself causing confusion to appear on the brunette's features.

"Are you laughing at the fact that it didn't go through?" Rachel questioned her voice sounding guarded.

Quinn took a second to stop her laughter as she wiped a tear that had fallen onto her cheek. "No, no, it's not that," Quinn stated as she tried to calm herself down. "I'm just laughing at my luck."

"What," Rachel questioned as she watched Quinn's hazel eyes meet hers.

Quinn smiled as she reached out and placed a hand on the brunette's cheek, caressing it softly. "I'm just lucky that I have another chance."

"Another chance?" Rachel questioned as she sat stock still as the blonde continued to caress her cheek and slowly dragged her thumb across the brunette's lower lip.

"Another chance," Quinn began as she stopped caressing the shorter girl's lip and stared intensely into chocolate brown eyes. "Another chance, to make you mine."

* * *

A/N: So, that's my take on what SHOULD have happened after the accident and not a few scenes where Quinn rolls to Rachel in the hallway or with her announcing that "the plumbing still works." Nope, not in my world. So if you liked this please do give me feedback, it is much appreciated.

Also, the song was "Come Home" by OneRepublic

-Ayaka620


End file.
